


Teasing

by sambukasam



Series: 100 Followers Headcanons [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Smut, Teasing, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: A headcanon on how I think TFW would tease you





	Teasing

## sam

Dirty talk! Sam would come over to you while you were leaning up to grab something from a cupboard in the kitchen and he’d stand right behind you, pinning your hips to the counter with his while he easily knocked your hand out of the way and grabbed what you were reaching for, handing it to you. He’d grind his half hard dick against your back as he leaned down to whisper in your ear all of the dirty things he’d like to do to you right then and there, before pulling back and walking away, leaving you panting and grabbing onto the counter to steady yourself.

## dean

Sam would be passed out across the backseat of Baby, with you sitting up front with Dean. His hand on your thigh had started out seemingly innocent, but after he squeezed your leg gently and his hand began to move up, you figured out what the intentions behind it were. You bit your lip and decided to go along with it, spreading your legs open wide enough for him to fit his hand between. Dean looked over at you with an amused smirk and shook his head. “Sweetheart, I ain’t getting you off while Sammy snores behind me.” You nodded and sighed, expecting his hand to leave your leg, but if anything it tightened in its new and higher up position. You glowered out the window while he continued tracing patterns on your thigh, making you throb needily but you knew there was nothing that you could do about it.

## castiel

Cas would be a little shit. His grace was his best friend and your worst nightmare. If he was in the mood, he would do everything in his power to get you right there with him. which never took long, what with the invisible force vibrating against your clit and pinching your nipples. He would be talking to Sam, not even acknowledging you while you squirmed in your seat as he edged you along, stopping right when you were about to come and smirking at the disappointed noise you made and the glare you shot at him. You began to relax and get over your ruined orgasm when it all started up again, and you sighed in exasperation while he chuckled and Sam kept talking cluelessly.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
